It's a Chibi's Life
by Phire Phoenix
Summary: -Discontinued- Crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! Dumbledore invites the YGO gang to stay at Hogwarts, so the students there can study Egyptian Magic. But as Yugi experiments with Magic, he turns Harry - and himself - into Chibis!
1. Egypt, er, WHAT?

YPP: Please tell me you've finished Scrolls of the Past, The First Vacation, Shadow Rising, Super Duelling Monkeys Melee and Camp Flamethrower.  
  
PP: Nope  
  
YPP: *Frustrated yell* WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WRITE SO MANY STORIES AT THE SAME TIME???  
  
PP: Yeesh, take a chill pill! I'll pull it off! I mean, I can do everything during the weekend.  
  
YPP: *Glare*  
  
PP: What?  
  
YPP: A little procrastinator, aren't we?  
  
PP: Shut up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But Yami Bakura is mine! Mine I say!! MINE!! BACK!!! BACK OFF, YOU LOVER SNATCHER!!! BACK I TELL YA!!! *Hiss*  
  
YPP: It's ok, let go of the microphone, slowly...take a deep breath, and...Exhale...that's it...Now...*pounces and rips off disclaimer dude costume* HAH!!!! Phire Phoenix!!! I knew it!!!  
  
PP: ...........................................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's a Chibi's Life  
  
By Phire Phoenix  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry: Egypt-WHAT???  
  
Note: This story is going to be told this way: Each chapter will be written from another character's point of view. The character will be announced at the beginning of each chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry  
  
I watched impatiently as the Sorting Hat finished sorting the last student into Hogwarts. The song had been particularly long, there were a lot of students that year, and I was starving. Sitting next to me, head propped on his hand, was Ron, feeling exactly the same way. In fact, everyone in the hall seemed particularly tired. It was no wonder, either.  
  
Hogwarts Express had made a detour, stopping at a station that seemed forlorn and abandoned. But before anyone could inquire, they started up again. The news of some new passengers took no time at all to travel through the whole train. First years weren't a surprise, and even if Hogwarts decided to pick them up instead of having them go to London - so what?  
  
It was the whole rumour of them NOT being first years that caught our attentions. Practically everyone has made a round to the compartment they supposedly stayed in, including us. That is, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and me. It was locked. Various spells have been chanted and have bounced off, not even Fred or George could pick it open. They were on the verge of using Filibuster's Fireworks when the plump lady who pushed the trolley came by and told them to leave that compartment alone,  
  
"Hey, Harry, wake up!" Ron whispered, prodding at my elbow. I blinked dazedly into the light. Hermione shot me a disapproving glance. I groaned. I must've fallen asleep. Hoping nobody noticed, I glanced at the Sorting. Thankfully, only two were left. I yawned and sat up straighter. It wouldn't do for me to fall asleep, not on the first day, and not with -  
  
I noticed at that moment that Professor McGonagall was gone. I noticed, too, that Professor Flitwick was doing the sorting. The only other time he had done that was when McGonagall had wanted to talk to Hermione and me. Strange.  
  
Dumbledore stood up after a shy boy hurried to Hufflepuff, almost forgetting to set down the Sorting Hat. Silence settled on the Hall as everyone looked at him. I've always wondered how he commands such dignity and kindness. Of course, I've always wondered why Malfoy wasn't expelled, why the Dursleys are idiots, why Voldemort's the biggest jerk that ever lived, too, so it's no big.  
  
"I'd like to introduce four new Prefects." Dumbledore paused for effect and I'd started to wish that he would hurry up. I was surprising even myself with my thoughts, since I usually enjoyed his speech, but I was REALLY hungry. "Mr. Blaise Zabini, for Slytherin!" There was some clapping, mainly at the Slytherin table, although Malfoy looked enraged that he hadn't been chosen as Prefect.  
  
"Ms. Cho Chang, for Ravenclaw!" I was one of the Gryffindors who clapped for Ravenclaw. She glanced my way and smiled. I thought my heart would melt right there and then. Of course it didn't, or I wouldn't have been able to hear the next part. "Ms. Hermione Granger, for Gryffindor."  
  
"WHOO HERMIONE!" I heard myself yelling. The Gryffindors were raucous. Needless to say, no one was surprised, but with Fred and George in our house, a quiet welcome was just not possible. Ron and I clapped her on the back; both of us grinning like idiots. She was beaming and blushing at the same time. Dumbledore smiled, then with a hand gesture, told us to quiet down.  
  
"And finally, Mr. Ernie Macmillan." I clapped for him, too, although Ron didn't. I couldn't believe him. He can't still be mad that he suspected me in second year, can he? Ah well.  
  
Finally, the Headmaster told us to tuck in, and believe me, we did. I had third helpings of everything, and Ron had even more than that! The refills seemed to come more often than usual. I stole a glance at Hermione. This meant more work for the house-elves, surely she wouldn't be happy. But she, too, was eating avidly. I guess we're all very hungry then. Dinner took a long time, and when it finally ended, everyone was stuffed. Dumbledore stood up again, tapping his desert spoon against a goblet, asking for silence.  
  
"Welcome back to another year at this old school." he began, his voice ringing across the hall. I wonder why I've started to have the tendency of describing everything. Maybe I'll work for the Daily Prophet some day. But Dumbledore spoke again, interrupting my childish dreams of becoming number one reporter in the wizard realm. "I'd like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off bounds for everybody, including world saviours." His blue eyes twinkled at me and a lot of people laughed.  
  
Oh wasn't that nice? I mean, it's funny and all, but he didn't need to tell the WHOLE school that my new hobby is going to visit Aragog with Hagrid. After that whole incident had been explained, we had become friends.  
  
"Also, the fourth floor is out of bounds for everyone who is NOT in the Ancient studies class." What the heck is the Ancient Studies class? That wasn't in our choice when we chose our courses! And from what I can see, Hermione doesn't have a clue, either. Ancient Studies. Pah! I mean, what we study, History of Magic, isn't that ancient enough? What could be older than a boring History lesson taught by a GHOST who's got NO IDEA that he is DEAD???  
  
"Ah, yes, the Ancient Studies class. It is a new class, opening just this year, for some specially selected students from each house. I've invited some young magicians and their friends to stay with us this year at Hogwarts. They are experts in Egyptology and Egyptian Magic." Egyptian Magic. EGYPTIAN MAGIC? Isn't that the most dangerous kind there is?  
  
Hermione was on the edge of her seat. I could just see her being one of the special students. No, I know she will be one of them. I don't think Ron would be too interested. I am. I mean, if Voldemort strikes, any magic is helpful. And if that were one of the goals Dumbledore has in mind, then surely he would not let Draco attend, for fear of leakage. Then again, Dumbledore IS the one who rambles on about second chances...  
  
The door opened at that moment, and McGonagall strolled in, followed by...one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven...eleven ridiculous looking people. One of them, the boy who seemed to be the leader, had Indigo eyes and Black-Red-Blond hair stuck up in the shape of a hand. Strange...and I thought my hair was messy.  
  
The second boy had brown eyes and white hair. The third had blond hair, with an evil expression on his face. The fourth, who was a girl, was rather pretty and had long, black hair. The fifth person, a middle-aged man, had white hair that covered half of his face. The sixth man was wearing a robe and turban, to the snickering of many Slytherins.  
  
The seventh boy was wearing a long, blue trench coat that appeared to be billowing even though there's no wind. He had short brown hair and was carrying a suitcase. The strangest things about him, though, were the silver dragon shoulder plates on his shoulder. The eighth boy was young, about the age of the first years. He had long black hair and a cute bandanna. I could see that Hermione liked those two. I poked Ron, who groaned.  
  
The ninth, who seemed the most normal, wore a green jacket and had blond hair. The tenth, a girl, had brown hair and was wearing a ridiculously pink skirt, and the eleventh, a boy with brown hair piled on top of his head in a mound, seemed very dense.  
  
This is unkind of me; after all, I don't know any of them yet. Oh what the heck, they're freaks! Of course, I should be one to talk, but...  
  
Dumbledore started talking at that moment again. "Please welcome: Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Isis Ishtar, Maximillion Pegasus, Shadi, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor, from Domino City, Japan!" As the applause, the enthusiastic and puzzled applause rang, a thought occurred to me.  
  
Weren't we supposed to be studying EGYPTIAN magic? What does this have anything to do with - Japan???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PP: Like? Don't like?  
  
YPP: Well...  
  
PP: Don't even start!  
  
YPP: *grumble* Oh fine!  
  
PP: Anyways, thanks for reading, please review, constructive criticism appreciated and extremely welcome, no flames, PLEASE, and, uh, see you next chapter!  
  
**Stay tuned, for exciting new scenes from the next chapter of It's A Chibi's Life!!!**  
  
,  
  
, ,  
  
, , ,  
  
, , , ,  
  
, , , , ,  
  
, , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , ,  
  
, , , , ,  
  
, , , ,  
  
, , ,  
  
, ,  
  
,  
  
"Egyptian Magic...Hah!" Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes at Yugi. Hermione slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Be nice!!!" She berated, looking at me adoringly. Only sixteen, and he already owns a multimillion company. What a genius! Those words were plain in her eyes. I smirked. 


	2. So, you free tonight?

PP: You review, I write.  
  
YPP: You baka! You don't even know how many reviews there are! You're completing this first and THEN putting it on ff.net, remember? So it doesn't matter whether you get reviews or not because you're not letting them read it!  
  
PP: Oh yeah...  
  
YPP: *sighs*  
  
PP: But anyways, review and I'll get the chapters out sooner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's A Chibi's Life  
  
By Phire Phoenix  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kaiba: So...You free tonight?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba  
  
God, I don't even know why I came. I have a company to run. Real magic, hah! This Dumbledore personality is no more than some old doddering fool waving a stick. Although I must say, that the 'magic' that we encountered in the corridors seemed pretty convincing. I shall have to investigate this one of these days. If they were using some sort of illusion, then it'd be great for Kaiba Corp. I sighed. We'll be staying here for a year. A whole year!!! The lengths I go to, to make Mokuba happy. It might not even be so bad if the Yugi and the rest of his little friends weren't here. And Isis, too, with her millennium item and all that junk. And that old fool in robes.  
  
Ok, so I accept that Millennium Items have magic. I've seen enough proof to convince an idiot, not to mention I have the highest tested IQ in Asia. And I admit I did not enjoy the time Bakura sent me to the shadow realm because I refused to tell him the secret of my company's technology. That time, Yami came in handy, and got me back. I would've killed that Tomb Robber if it weren't for the Ring in his hand, and Ryou holding me back begging for forgiveness.  
  
But Egypt is an ancient land full of mysteries and surprises. Just look at the pyramids! I can't even fathom how they built it, without any fancy machines and such. I don't believe in the outer-space alien crackpot, but ever since I was introduced to the Millennium items, I've been more inclined to believe that these are the causes. But England isn't exactly the place you would find a 'Magic Institute' Mokuba made me come because apparently he's read some books about this place. I really must keep a closer eye on the books he wants to buy.  
  
I've got a rather trusty and competent boy filling in for me. I saved his life, so he won't betray me. Besides, I've installed cameras in every room, and have them wired to my laptop, which is programmed to detect breaches. I already explained the situation to the teachers here, meaning I told them I wouldn't come if I weren't allowed to bring my laptop.  
  
I don't even know why they want me here. I don't even know why they want Tea, Joey or Tristan or Mokuba here. We don't even have Millennium Items! Yugi seems to think it's for moral support. But Miss Friendship, Mr. Puppy, and Mr. I-have-no-life-worth-talking-about are here, isn't that like...minus three moral points? I mean, there's no reason for us to be here. Isis has the Millennium Necklace, Malik (And here, I shuddered involuntarily) the Rod, Yugi the puzzle, Bakura the ring, Shadi the Key and Pegasus the Eye...speaking of Pegasus...  
  
I can't believe I'm forced to cooperate with Enemy Number One, the person who stole both my and Mokuba's soul, the person who loved to torture people!!! At least he doesn't have his Eye anymore. Bakura showed it to me after we decided to get together and get rid of Pegasus once we reach this place. Hoggarts, I think, they call it. Some pathetic name. At least the accommodation is fairly decent.  
  
We've been given quite a few rooms. Dumbledore apparently believes the stuff with the Yamis. I don't know why he's so trusting. But I just CAN'T get mad at him for some reason. I hope I'm not going soft. Not now. Not when the rest of the school looks like they've been dipped in a reactor core of a nuclear submarine for a couple of minutes and come out for the worse of it. None of them looked near sensible...Except for one of the prefects. Hermione, I believe her name was. She looked pretty cute, decent, and smart. I hope she's in the Ancient Studies Class.  
  
ARGH! What am I talking about! I'm actually getting attached to this place! Dammit!  
  
The 'gang' as they call themselves and we have decided how the ancient studies class should work. These, uh, specially selected kids will be introduced to the Yamis as soon as they. They claim to know magic, and they are 'special' so they should accept it without question.  
  
I sighed again and looked around the room. There were two canopy beds, one at each end of the room, both carved out of mahogany, excruciatingly beautiful, and, so it seemed, expensive. There were two nightstands, one beside each bed, both, once again, very stunning. There were two worktables, looking for all I know like some 19th century stationary table. And in fact, that's what I found in the drawer. But there's some sort of strange box in my side of the room, along with a letter saying that if I needed to recharge the battery, I was to go to an ugly gargoyle on the fourth floor and wave the box in front of his eyes. I had shrugged at that. I brought solar rechargers. After all, I'm not the smartest kid in Asia for nothing.  
  
The other people had the same things in their rooms, except for the box; it did make me feel good that I received special treatment. Yami and Yugi shared one, Tea and Isis shared one (My heart goes out to Isis, who, although a bit eccentric, is quite nice. It was nice knowing her), Joey and Tristan shared one, and I must say, I actually feel sorry for the puppy. Malik and Marik shared one, Ryou and Bakura shared one Mokuba and I shared one, obviously, and Shadi gets one all to himself. I had protested at that, but it seemed that Dumbledore knew Shadi from somewhere before. I wonder where.  
  
~*~  
  
"The specially selected students are: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott and Rodger Davis." Dumbledore announced today. Good, that means that Hermione girl will be with us. I wasn't sure about any of the other people, especially Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. They, well, Ron, at least, didn't seem very friendly. Harry seemed ok, someone Yugi would hang out with, most probably. Freaky hair, stupid powers...  
  
Just today, at recess, we had a run-in with what the people wearing green badges on their robes called the Dream Team. I think those people are called Slytherins. They're led by one Draco Malfoy, and I like that guy even less than I like Yugi. He kept mumbling on about something to do with Muggles, bloodlines, and Egyptian magic, whatever that has to do with anything.  
  
But anyway, we were in the courtyard. The Dream Team was discussing what sort of things would be taught in Ancient Studies. Well, at least, Hermione was. Harry was nodding and Ron was flinging snow in every direction. Pathetic. When they saw us, Hermione stood up abruptly, and I thought I saw her blush. But that redhead wasn't nearly as respecting, although Scarhead did his best to contain the guy.  
  
Yugi, being the annoying little optimist that he is, immediately started introducing everyone, depicting a brief family history, ending with himself. Three Yamis flashed temporarily and the Dream Team gasped. Then the guy named Harry told us about them. My foot. Apparently he saved the world from some evil dude named Voldemort whom everyone calls You-Know-Who. I'm not sure I believe him, but I'm going to have a hell of a lot of fun yelling 'VOLDEMORT' at the top of my lungs whenever there's a crowd nearby. But my daydream was shattered as a rude voice interrupted.  
  
"Egyptian Magic...Hah!" Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes at Yugi. Hermione slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Be nice!!!" She berated, looking at me adoringly. Only sixteen, and he already owns a multimillion company. What a genius! Those words were plain in her eyes. I smirked. If I wanted this girl to be my girlfriend, I could have her, no sweat. But Mr. Carrots seemed just a bit jealous of the way she kept flinging looks my way. Haha. Too bad for you if your 'girl' realized she could have a lot more that he was worth.  
  
I think I could get used to this place, Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PP: Well??? Well??? Did you like it???  
  
YPP: *flips hair* Darling, don't worry about other people's opinions. You just have to be content with yourself.  
  
PP: Wow, that's pretty deep.  
  
YPP: Thanks. I saw it in a movie once.  
  
PP: Anyways, thanks for reading, please review, constructive criticism appreciated and extremely welcome, no flames, PLEASE, and, uh, see you next chapter!  
  
**Stay tuned, for exciting new scenes from the next chapter of It's A Chibi's Life!!! **  
  
,  
  
, ,  
  
, , ,  
  
, , , ,  
  
, , , , ,  
  
, , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , , ,  
  
, , , , , ,  
  
, , , , ,  
  
, , , ,  
  
, , ,  
  
, ,  
  
,  
  
Who does that little stuck-up think he is? Mr. Multimillionaire? Ok, so he is a multimillionaire, but that doesn't give him any rights to flirting with Hermione!!! I swear, if Harry hadn't been there, a Cruciatus curse would've hit him, right there and then.  
  
Not to mention I'm in this Ancient Studies group. I mean, Mr. Bigshot will probably take this opportunity to mess around with Hermi. I sighed. At least the lessons will only begin in November, since 'They need time to get used to Hogwarts' As Dumbledore puts it. 


	3. Complicated

PP: YAY!! NEW CHAPTER!!!  
  
YPP: About time, you know  
  
PP: What's it to you, you don't want me getting reviews anyways  
  
YPP: Whatever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter  
  
*** *** ***  
  
It's A Chibi's Life  
  
By Phire Phoenix  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Complicated  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Ron  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Who does that little stuck-up think he is? Mr. Multimillionaire? Ok, so he is a multimillionaire, but that doesn't give him any rights to flirting with Hermione!!! I swear, if Harry hadn't been there, a Cruciatus curse would've hit him, right there and then.  
  
Not to mention I'm in this Ancient Studies group. I mean, Mr. Bigshot will probably take this opportunity to mess around with Hermi. I sighed. At least the lessons will only begin in November, since 'They need time to get used to Hogwarts' As Dumbledore puts it.  
  
I had a run in with that snob today. I could blame Harry for it, but why blame a friend when you have an enemy right there?  
  
They were sitting in the yard, crowded around one bench. We passed them during break from Transfigurations to Potions, and Hermione happened to catch sight of Kaiba. And guess what, she insisted that we stop and look at what they were doing. It's not enough the the guy likes the girl I like, but the girl I like likes him back, too! Oh the humanity.  
  
It would've been fine if we had just watched them for five minutes and gone on our way. What they were playing wasn't that interesting in my opinion anyways. The boy with the unruly hair, I think his name is Yugi, was playing a card game against Kaiba. What sort of a name is that, anyway? Seto Kaiba. Back on topic. They were playing with cards that looked like Chocolate Frog cards. At any rate, all of them had a different picture on it, and there was writing underneath the picture. Of course, they didn't move.   
  
They were using the bench as a table, and were crouching down in order to play it. Yugi had a big pile and a considerably smaller pile at his right hand side, and so did Kaiba. Both of those piles were face down. Then, on each side, there were some face up and face down cards in different positions. As we passed them, Yugi had moved one of them into a different position and looked at Kaiba expectantly. The latter scowled, turned over one of his face down cards and nodded to the brown-haired girl, Tea. She crossed something out on a piece of paper she was holding and wrote something else on. Kaiba snorted.   
  
"This is pathetic." He complained to Yugi, who simply looked at him goodnaturedly. "I should have brought my duelling disks. I can't go out of practice just because we have to stay at this stupid castle." A blond boy standing behind Yugi growled at him.   
  
"Well listen here, KAIBA, just because you don't like it here, doesn't mean you have to insult it! I personally like it." I think I'll like this guy. He seems easy going. Kaiba looked like he was about to retort something nasty, but Tea cut in at that moment irritatedly. It was fun to watch Mr. Millionaire fume silently while Tea announced the scores. Yugi apparently had 1500 of some sort of life points, while Kaiba had 1200.   
  
"Good going, Yugi!" The brown-haired boy beside him cheered. "Show Kaiba! Right Joey?" He elbowed the blond boy. So that's what his name was.   
  
"Well, my brother is the national champion, you know!" National Champion? You mean this ridiculous looking game is actually supposed to be something popular? And I thought the kid who spoke, he looked around 10 or 12, would be nice. But if he was related to that creep, no way. I suddenly noticed that the young woman with long black hair, the punkish looking guy with blond hair and the white haired boy were absent, not to mention the guy in a turban and the other white haired man in a pink suit. I guess they thought themselves higher than this game. Good for them, although that guy should realy change his suit. What sort of a grown man wears a pink suit, for heaven's sake?  
  
"Let them be, Mokuba. The lower kind have no way of satisfaction except insults as they ahve no chance of beating anyone at this game." Oh, right. It seems to me that he's the one losing and that he's the one trashtalking. I wisely chose not to release that information. At this moment, Harry intervened before it developed into an all-out brawl. We still had ten minutes until Potions, and we could reach the classroom in two. That means we had eight minutes to satisfy Hermione's endless thirst for knowledge and her eagerness to talk to Kaiba. I suppose Harry must've been a bit irritated by the many times Hermione urged him to ask about the game.   
  
"Excuse me, could you please tell me what this game you're playing is called?" Ever polite. If it'd been me, I would've said something along the line of "so what's this Muggle stuff?" But Harry's was probably more pacifying, and we did get a response despite the incredulous looks we got from the group as though we were two-headed aliens.   
  
"You don't know what Duel Monsters is?" Kaiba sneered. See, first he steals the girl I like and now he's being rude.   
  
"What's the big deal? I bet you five quid that you don't know what Quidditch or Gobstones are!" I snapped. It felt good to vent my anger, even if the price is a rather painful hit on the arm issued by none other than Hermione Granger.   
  
"Be nice" she whispered. This is the second time she's done this in two days. I don't think I could stand Hermi sticking up for that snob all the time.   
  
"What's a quid?" Tea asked interestedly. A little too loudly, too, might I add. Quite a few people in the yard looked around at her, snickering. She ignored them except for the faint tinge of red starting to spread at her cheeks. Hermione shot them a glare. Evidently, she was prepared to go all out in order to make friends with this group and to get closer to Kaiba.   
  
"It's slang for Pound, which is the british currency." Tea nodded and muttered a thanks. Yugi, seizing the opportunity, launched into an explanation of what Duel Monsters was. It sounded immensely complicated and not to metion endlessly boring. At the end of the narrative, however, Joey added  
  
"And Yugi's the King of Games." Oh is he?  
  
"Good for you!" I told him enthusiastically. Hah, National Champion, in your face! "Although I must say this sounds rather lame. You wait until the first season of Quidditch."  
  
At the same time that Yugi said "Maybe we can play it some time, it's better than it sounds." Kaiba cut in with "What do you know, punk?" Yugi was nice, and reasonable. I think I'll like him, too, but THAT JERK!!!!  
  
I pulled out my wand and advanced on him threateningly. He didn't look too frightened, as obviously he had no idea just how far and how well magic worked. Disarming him would've been too nice, and I had in its stead the Jelly-Legs, or Bat Bogies in mind. Or maybe a combination of the two. At any rate, he would've ended up in the Hospital Wing and I would've ended up in detention.   
  
I did do the spell - Jelly Legs - and it lasted long enough for him to realise what was happening and what was changing. Joey and Tristan stared at him before bursting out in laughter. Tea looked torn between irritation and mirth, while Yugi clapped a hand to his mouth. Even his brother, Mokuba was inclined to snicker. I pocketed my wand, satisfied. The satisfaction didn't last long as Hermione pushed me out of the way and cried "Finite Incantatem!" Then she rounded on me and went into this big long rant about how I should treat them with respect and they are after all from Japan and maybe the customs were different there. Well, I don't know, but I would say that 'punk' said in that tone of voice is an insult in any culture. Harry hurried both of us away while calling to them that we had classes.   
  
I glanced back at them, and sure enough, Kaiba had a smirk on his face despite being cursed.   
  
"Really, Hermione, I don't know why you keep sticking up for him!" I told her, annoyed after we were out of earshot. "I mean, I'm trying to be nice, but that tone of voice alone indicated that he did NOT mean it to be nice. I don't know what you see in him, anyway. Drop him, go for someone else, he's not worth your time."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione muttered, her head in her bag searching for something most probably non-existant.   
  
"You like him, don't you?" Harry asked him, and she nodded before she could stop herself.   
  
"Well I'm trying to tell you he's not worth it." I stated once again, as calmly as I could. Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously and I should've started worrying about my life, except I was too worried about my chances with her.   
  
"Mind your own business, Ron! I like who I like and if you aren't happy with that, live with it!" She stalked off, and turned into the Potions classroom.  
  
"I don't see why she likes him." I told Harry, who smiled.   
  
"I don't, either, but let her be. Besides, you wouldn't react this way if you didn't like her." I blushed. How'd he know that?  
  
So in the week that came, I tried to pay attention to someone else instead. Well Parvati wouldn't approach any friend of Harry's, not to mention she was supposed to beware the red-haired man. Lavender is hopelessly crushed on Dean, Cho is still mourning Cedric, Hermione obviously is out of the question, and I'm not going with anyone else. The only other ones who remained were the exchange students. I have to say I was more attracted to the black haired girl than I was to Tea. She was more, well, serene. Harry laughed at me when I told him my reasoning.   
  
Of course, I didn't reckon that her brother is bloody protective and a psycho on top of that. They appear to have some sort of magic of their own, some of them anyway, and her brother was one of the lucky dogs. As soon as he noticed me watching her...Isis, that's her name, he made it clear, in no uncertain terms, aided by that scaring looking axe he calls a Rod, that I was not to approach her under any circumstances. I was lucky to escape with my head intact. Harry laughjed at me when I told him about the incident. He's been doing that a lot lately. Laughing at me, I mean. Either that or I've simply been behaving more idiotically. More than normal, as Hermi would say. We made up the day after the fight, by the way.   
  
That week was basically a disaster. We also had an encounter with the white haired boy. He looked nice. Well he's not. He's a real nasty, and I really mean it. And somehow he's got it into his head that he's immortal, because he's taken to addressing everyone he meets, including his friends, as 'pathetic mortal'. Yugi assures me he has an alter ego living inside that strange Ring he wears around his neck, but it's all the same to me. Freak, Alther Ego, what's the difference?  
  
To top it off, Kaiba asked Hermione out!!! Can you believe it??? HE ACTUALLY ASKED HER OUT!!! Not on a specific date, but just askign whether she wanted to be his girlfriend. I could kill that jerk!!! I've been working up my courage for three years, trying to get myself to ask her out, he comes here, one week, and she's swwoning over him!! He makes me mad.   
  
The worst part is, she actually said yes.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Stay tuned, for exciting scenes from the next chapter of It's A Chibi's Life!!!  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
......  
  
.......  
  
........  
  
.........  
  
..........  
  
.........  
  
........  
  
.......  
  
......  
  
.....  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
That girl with the bushy hair, Hermione, agreed to be Kaiba's girlfriend when he asked her. Now she seems like a nice enough girl, but I don't understand how she could say yes. How could she? That boy, Ron, seemed rather shook up, too. He looked nice. At least he hates Kaiba, which makes him on Tristan and my side. I think he's got the hots for her. At least, even when Hermione is going out with super jerk Kaiba, he gets to see her. I won't even see my Mai for a whole year! But this place really is something.   
  
Especially the food. 


End file.
